Desde el principio
by SweetyWeasleyBass
Summary: Cuando la muerte no es más que el principio da igual lo que intentes esconderte. Siempre te acabará encontrando. Y es extraño que en un mundo lleno de decadencia y con cada vez menos personas en él, aun quede espacio para el amor.


**DESDE EL PRINCIPIO**

_Disclaimer: El universo de "The Walking Dead" y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kirkman y el resto de creadores de la serie de televisión de AMC. La historia que quiero contar si me pertenece y lo hago sin ánimo de lucro._

_Prólogo_

La lluvia caía copiosamente mientras la tierra seguía hundiendo más y más el ataúd que contenía los restos mortales de Ned Dixon, sin embargo el muchacho de apenas catorce años seguía ahí parado, apenas sin moverse ni respirar, tan solo observando la ardua tarea del enterrador. Hacía mucho rato que los pocos acompañantes que habían presenciado la ceremonia se habían marchado, por eso mismo el joven Daryl Dixon se sorprendió y pegó un respingo cuando notó una calida mano apoyarse en su hombro.

"Señor Greene... ¿que hace aquí?"

Hershel Greene apretó más fuerte el hombro del muchacho y le sonrió amablemente.

"He venido lo más rápido que he podido. Siento habérmelo perdido casi todo"

Daryl negó con la cabeza y volvió a su estado de quietud, hasta que el ataúd fue cubierto totalmente. El enterrador dirigió una ultima mirada al chico y tras expresar de nuevo sus condolencias de marchó dejándolos solos.

"Se acabó" musitó el muchacho con voz entrecortada

"¿Donde esta Merle?" preguntó Hershel intrigado, mientras dirigía al muchacho hacía la camioneta con la que había llegado al cementerio.

"No ha querido venir. Dijo que para él, papa estaba muerto hace mucho tiempo"

Hershel suspiró y asintió. Era bien conocido por todo el vecindario que Ned Dixon no era precisamente un padre ejemplar. Alcohólico confeso, había sido acusado varias veces de violencia de genero. Incluso la mitad del pueblo pensaba que él mismo había matado a su mujer hacía casi diez años, sin embargo los jueces no lo culparon. Hershel observó a Daryl y sintió pena. Adoraba al muchacho, era un chico extremadamente hábil con el arco y con la orientación. Sin embargo crecer en la familia que le había tocado había mermado bastante su potencial respecto a otras materias y le habían hecho convertirse en un adolescente apocado e inseguro. Tras la muerte de Ned, la custodia del muchacho caería en Merle, su hermano mayor y eso no lo tranquilizaba lo más mínimo.

"¿Que vais a hacer ahora?"

Acababan de llegar al coche y sin dudarlo entraron dentro, para cobijarse de la lluvia.

"Merle dice que ahora la casa es nuestra."

"No me refiero a eso, Daryl."

Sin embargo, si sabía a lo que se refería prefirió callar y encogerse de hombros.

"Anette ha tenido otro bebe" explicó de pronto Hershel "Una niña. Elizabeth"

Daryl le miró interesado.

"No podré venir tanto. Maggie y Shawn ya son mayores, pero Beth es muy pequeña y su madre ha quedado muy débil tras el parto. Si necesitases cualquier cosa, sabes que solo tendrás que llamarme"

"Lo sé, señor Greene, pero no es necesario"

Daryl era orgulloso y nunca aceptaría la ayuda de nadie, por eso mismo Hershel decidió cambiar la técnica.

"Necesitaré alguien que alimente y saque a mis caballos. ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

Los ojos azules de Daryl brillaron por la emoción y sin decir nada más asintió.

El muchacho no habló nada más mientras Hershel le llevaba a su casa. La vieja cabaña que había cerca del bosque. Estaba en malas condiciones y el techo parecía que iba a ceder en cualquier momento, sin embargo Daryl parecía aliviado de haber llegado.

"Nos veremos pronto, jovencito. Cuídame bien el racho"

"Si, señor Greene. No se preocupe"

" Ten cuidado"

Daryl le miró fijamente, como si sopesara que decir, sin embargo finalmente asintió y tras despedirse con la mano, se dio la vuelta, camino a su hogar. Hershel se permitió unos instantes para observar la casa y al muchacho. Esperaba de corazón que la influencia de Merle no fuese demasiado grande como para convertirle en una copia de su hermano. Daryl era especial y Merle no era la mejor compañía para un adolescente. Se frotó los ojos, cansado y observó otra camioneta llegar por la carretera. Merle salió de ella, acompañado. La mujer se rió escandalosamente de algo que salió de la boca de Merle y este asintió complacido. La falda que llevaba la chica era tan corta que Hershel dudo que no fuese un cinturón, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para observarla, porque ambos entraron en la casa sin mirar atrás.

¿Ese era el futuro que le esperaba a Daryl?

Rezaría fuertemente para que el muchacho estuviese por encima de todos esos obstáculos que la vida le ponía. Intentando no pensar más, pues sino sabia que no se marcharía nunca, Hershel metió la primera marcha y aceleró, distanciándose de esa cabaña, donde sin saberlo, Merle insistiría a su hermano para tener su primera relación sexual.

* * *

_N/A_

_Hola! Me arranco a publicar una historia AU en la que no faltarán zombies, aventuras, drama y amor! Espero que os guste y que podamos leernos y compartir un poquito más del universo TWD._

_Abrazos a todos._

_ SweetyWB_


End file.
